There's a First to Anything
by Dooms Day Doughnut Eater
Summary: Years after Percy and Annabeth broke up, Annabeth becomes a famous singer,and Percy a Olympic Swimmer. What happens when Athena calls Annabeth to Olympus adter she sings a song about her? Or that her past love is there?


I looked down. All I could see was the screaming fans, waving Glow-sticks around like lunatics. A silently rolled my eyes hoping no one would notice. When the announcer called me up to the stage, I could only think of the boy I left 6 years, 3 months, and 12 days. But who's counting?

"This song is something I came up with for my mother!" I shouted into the mic. More cheers. Thank the gods I was used to this, and I wasn't deaf!

_I could be mean  
>I could be angry<br>You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake  
>I could be stupid<br>You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me  
>You were only in my way<br>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
>You thought you were there to guide me<br>You were only in my way  
>You're wrong if you think that I'll be<br>Just like you_

_I could be cold  
>I could be ruthless<br>You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak  
>I could be senseless<br>You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me  
>You were only in my way<br>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
>You thought you were there to guide me<br>You were only in my way  
>You're wrong if you think that I'll be<br>Just like you_

_On my own, cause I can't take livin' with you  
>I'm alone, so I won't turn out like<br>You want me to_

_I could be cold  
>I could be ruthless<br>You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak  
>I could be senseless<br>You know I could be just like you _

The song ended abroughtly, sending waves of relief though my body. I almost jumped off stage, when I remembered I had to be civil, and look oblivious to any possible monsters, like the two tongued guy in 14-21.

"Thank you New York! I love you all!" I lied. As a jogged down the stage, all I wanted was to crash on the tour bus. My dreams were ruined when Shelby, my manager and close friend, came to me.

"Hey! I just got an autograph session for 2 hours at the front booked for us! Luckily for you, I brought you an extra large coffee and then after the session, your mother requested to meet with you at Olympus ASAP. If you want t-"She started in till I cut her off.

"OLYMPUS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? OH MY GODS I'M DEAD! AFTER SHE KILLS ME, SHE'LL MAKE HADES GIVE ME AN EXTRA LIFE AND THEN KILL ME AGAIN AND THEN MAKE DEMETER MAKE HADES PUT ME IN THE FIELDS OF PUNIHSHMENT!" I ended out of breath. Shelby looked at me sadly.

"Sorry?"

"We'll see. Maybe if my mom doesn't kill me."

"Deal." She said blankly ending the conversation.

-~~~~~~~~~PaGe BrEAk~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~PaGe BrEAk~~~~~~~~~-_  
><em> After the 2 torturous autograph session, I meet Shelby in my gray Lamborghini. It had two stripes flowing down the side, a beautiful baby blue Thalia picked out.

When we got to the Empire State building, I looked up nervously. I saw a car way to familiar parked outside. I walked over to the receptionist, Fred. He was that new one.

The regular guy was in the back doing my mother's paperwork. Meaning, she was pissed. Great, all I need right now is the pissed of goddess of wisdom and war, about to go hating on me.

"Can I help you?" Fred said impatiently.

"600th floor." I said, thinking he would get it.

"No can do. Wanna' know why? Cause' there ain't one!" he said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well , moron, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Architect of Olympus. My mother requested to meet me. Which is most likely why Phil is sitting back there doing her paperwork!"

"HERE!" he said franticly, scrambling for the card pass.

"Thank you. You know, for your inconvenience." I told him with a tone.

As I waited and listened to 60's music, I couldn't help but agree with Percy about wishing he asked for better elevator music. Maybe I'll ask Apollo…

The elevator ding set me out of my thoughts. _Good. It's not going to help thinking about him anymore, besides, I need to get this over with._


End file.
